


Capacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby should have known better to invite the team along, but how could she have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts), [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time the word is [capacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/14/capacious) and was the word of the day on 5/14/1999.
> 
> capacious  
> able to contain much; roomy; spacious.
> 
> Dedicated to my loyal readers Afrieal and Strailo. I hope it makes them laugh.
> 
> As always kudos and comments feed the muse.

# 

Capacious

Tony still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but the whole team had turned up to help so it was too late now. The capacious rooms meant there was a lot of work ahead and last time he tried this he wasn’t much help. Hopefully with the whole team there he won’t be allowed to ruin too much.

Last time Abby and him had done Habitat for Humanity alone and he knew he’d just ended up making it harder for her. His talents ran more to messing up a room by getting drunk and throwing parties than in remodeling. This time Abby had promised to limit his help to getting food and drink and maybe some paint.

Abby and Gibbs would of course be doing most of the heavy lifting installing cabinets and such with McGee and Jake helping as needed. Ellie had come too and Delilah. They would be directing furniture placement and such. Even Ducky, Jimmy, and Breena had come. Abs had invited a few of her Habitat for Humanity friends too. It was getting to be quite the party.

He just hoped it went better than last time. A tremendous crash sounded from upstairs. “Crap, he jinxed it.” Tony thought. Rushing upstairs, he found Ellie in a heap on the floor with a can of paint tipped over beside her turning her a rather interesting shade of blue.

Chuckling slightly, he stood the paint can back up so no more would be wasted as well as the ladder that had fallen. Then he offered his hand to Bishop to pull her up. “Perhaps you should let someone else paint?”

Abby appeared in the doorway. “Perhaps, you would prefer to help Tony with food?”

“No. I can help.” Bishop responded.

That seemed to set the tone for everyone except for Gibbs and Abby though. McGee knocked over his ladder attempting to climb down and cascaded into a bookshelf. Delilah managed to save herself, but when she rushed to McGee after his fall she almost tripped over the ladder.

Jake took to being in the same room as Ellie so he could watch over her and ran to catch her the next time she fell only to trip over a paint can with green paint in it and fall smack on his face. He rolled over onto his back in time for Ellie to land on top of him and knock the breath out of him.

Jimmy was attaching a light fixture to the ceiling when Ducky asked him a question and he stepped off the ladder landing in a crumpled heap with a light bulb that he had been trying to screw in clutched in his hand. Ducky clucked disapprovingly at him and moved over to him to make sure he was ok only to have to catch the light fixture as it hadn’t been attached yet. Apparently Jimmy had forgotten it’s easier to put the light bulbs in once the light fixture is incapable of moving.

Breena was busy directing McGee on furniture placement, when Abby startled her and McGee by appearing out of nowhere and she almost ended up flattened by the furniture McGee was carrying. Fortunately, he caught it before it could fall on her. 

Tony wondered if any of them would be asked to help out Habitat for Humanity after this. He’d only managed to escape an accident by staying out of the way and only dealing with food, but he knew everyone remembered his disastrous first attempt at helping anyway.


End file.
